Michaelis Blanc
Nickname: Michael ] Michael was a student of Greenville Academy, having to leave for college back to England, before coming back to work as a staff. Appearance Michael has messy black hair, and aquamarine eyes. He has paper white skin, looking like a sick man. He often wears glasses in class and when he has to read something small from afar, since he is far-sighted. He is usually seen wearing all-black clothes, consisting of a black jacket, a black shirt with a white print of a camera underneath, black pencil jeans, and black Converse. In the summer, he would only wear the T-shirt and wear black basketball shorts, and black flip-flops. Personality He’s a laid-back teen, doesn’t study much since he’s a born genius. He rarely shows expressions in front of people he’s not familiar with unless needed, the most he could do was smile slightly. He is easily angered when someone insults photography or carelessly handle his camera. He could only smile whenever he is with people he cherishes, mostly friends or his lover. He has a big passion for photography and would even sacrifice his money to buy the best quality equipment, posing in weird positions to get a perfect angle of a photo. Background Michael lived in a small, quaint town in England, until the government discovered the city was built under a nuclear field that could potentially endanger the town. It was then wiped out, and the citizens were forced to move elsewhere. This happened when Michael was still in the age of five. They moved to Brighton and entered Michael in a prestigious academy, despite him still a little child. Though, at the age of eight, his parents were killed in the Porter Bar rail accident in 2002, when a northbound train derailed at high speed, killing a lot of people. He was then brought into an orphanage since none of his relatives want to take care of him. He doesn’t seem to match well with the other children, being the only one obsessed with photos, so he decided to run away. But then he was found by the child services, being put into another orphanage, again. This continued on until he was at the age of 12, where he manages to befriend the caretaker, telling her about his wishes to go away from England, wanting to escape the memories of his parents’ death. The caretaker was kind enough to give him money for a plane ride to Washington, saying she has an acquaintance that works in a boarding school. Finally getting some help, he runs away the next day, and went on the very first flight to Washington he could find. Once he had arrived in WDC, a man that claims to be the principal of the said boarding school, Greenville Academy, took him in. Now living in the dormitories of the academy, he tries to make friends, and just be as happy as he could for the moment. At the age of 14, he met a certain Kyle McDare, managing to be best friends with the male since they had quite a lot of things in common, or they just match. Michael had started to develop a crush on him, but didn’t have the courage to tell, until he was 16. The feelings were returned, and they had started dating, happily loving each other. Michael thought that his life was perfect already. He had friends, a family, a boyfriend. Sadly, everything went wrong when Kyle suddenly left, without a note, without even saying anything, as if the boy was never even there. Michael went into depression and was barely even functioning after that. He started to take photos of depressing objects, rather than beautiful ones, like those he usually took. Not liking seeing Michael behave like this, his friends suggested he went out of Greenville for a while, perhaps go somewhere for college, so he could forget about his ex. Doing as they said, he decided to come back to England and go to a college specializing in photography. He came back four years later, now a professional in photography and is working in Greenville as the school’s photographer, also offering to be the photography club’s supervisor. Favourite Food & Drinks Michael has a huge obsession on any kind of sweets, mostly lollipops. It was a wonder he didn't get diabetes yet. At lunch, he usually eats a lunch box filled with candies, bubble gums, lollipops, etc. He doesn't have a particular favourite on drinks, but he prefers vanilla milkshake. Favourite Activity Michael likes to take photos of everything around him, usually the surroundings of Greenville, since he finds the scenery dazzling. He shares the result of his photography on various social medias, and gets a lot of positive feedback. This encourages him to start taking pictures in a more different perspective. He also likes to draw in his free time, but they are mostly doodles. Weapon and Abilities *Weapon : Michael has a metal staff that he once took off a construction site. It wasn't special, but at least he could carry it around in his pocket for protection. *Abilities *'Consumption Healing : '''Michael can regenerate wounds by eating candies, either to empower his regeneration process or directly transforming the material into his own mass. **Limitation: Michael could not heal if he is not allowed to eat candies or is on a diet *'Telekinesis: Michael can manipulate objects with his mind, this being his primary ability. **'''Basic Techniques: ***'Binding: '''To keep object/being from moving ***'Enhanced Strength/Psionic Strength: To augment his physical strength ***'Levitation: '''To lift an object ***'Telekinetic Choking: 'To strangle others ***'Telekinetic Maneuver: 'To alter an objects directional course ***'Telekinetic Grip: 'To grasp an object firmly in place ***'Telekinetic Pull/Push: 'To pull objects towards him or push them away from him **'Advanced Techniques ***'Motor-Skill Manipulation: '''To manipulate the movements of others ***'Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings ***'''Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis ***'Telekinetic Blast: '''Emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in his path ***'Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode ***'Force Field: '''To create shields/barriers **'Limitations: ***''''Unable to manipulate magic-bassed matter/energies ***Lifting an opponent with bigger physical strength may result in the opponent breaking free, or immune to his telekinesis alltogether ***Using this ability for more than five hours may result in lost of consciousness and possible comatose Relationships *'Kyle McDare '- He was his best friend, and his ex-boyfriend. Although they have different personalities, they get along well. At first, Michael tries to deny his feelings for the other, but his persistence was hard to resist, thus he gave in and finally confessed when Kyle came towards him to talk about his family. For unknown reasons, Kyle left Greenville without leaving anything behind, leaving a crushed Michael at how fast his first love ended. *'Connor Fritz Blumenstein '- Usually, he would avoid the other as best as he could, else he'll be a pranking target of the violinist. Even though he clearly told him to back off, he just wouldn't give up. He considers the other as a rival, enemy, and sometimes friend. He also gets dragged in his pranking schemes most of the time. *'Kenny Nachton '- At first, he wasn't really close with the boy, finding him a nuisance. But after a zombie outbreak in Greenville, they have grown to be good friends. Most of the students even called them 'Mother and son'. *'Ryan Alexander Ulf Kjellberg '''- The both of them could be counted as best friends, hanging out a lot like best buddies. Though, Michael had started to have a small crush on Ryan, not realizing how big it had grown until he started thinking more about him. He tries pushing the feeling away, yet it insistently came back. He's still not sure about what their relationship is, seeing the Swedish occasionally returning the affections he gave. Trivia *Michael has a fear of blood, and also any kind of reptile and insects. *He's allergic to cats, proven when Kenny and Luna was turned into half-cats *He likes to smile to himself when he thought no one was looking. No one knows why though *He claims to brush his teeth every four hours to keep them healthy, even though he likes to eat lots of sweets *He rarely smiles, only smirking or sometimes a chuckle is the farthest anyone could get from him *He has a ticklish spot at his neck, this is the reason why he likes using jackets or shirts with high collars *He is also called "Michael-mama" by Kenny. It all started at a zombie outbreak in Greenville, when Kenny shouts out the nickname. After saving the latter, he questions the reason why calling him 'Mama', when he is obviously a boy. Simply, Kenny answers it's because he views Michael as his mother, and Kyle as his father, since the two are in a relationship *In one drunk night at Greenville, it was revealed that he likes to wear country flags for clothing. For example, he wears a star-spangled banner T-shirt under his black jacket *He likes the color black, and mostly uses it every day *His genderbend self is named Michelle Blanc Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Male